Rantings of High School Hysteria
by RavenGhost
Summary: AU. In which Black Star has a broken alarm clock and Kid hyperventilates. High School is filled with the weirdest students... BlackStar/Death the Kid romance!


Hey there fans of Soul Eater and yaoi! This is RavenGhost and while I have never read the manga I have seen the entire anime and let me say SOUL EATER ROCKS!! After watching the anime and reading some fics I've realized that there aren't enough BlackStar/Death the Kid fics. So, me being a yaoi fanatic I've decided to write this random one-shot here. It's an AU, meaning that nobody can turn into a weapon, the original storyline never happened…the stars of Soul Eater are just your (semi) normal high school students. So, read the fic and leave me some feed back! :3 And I tried my best to keep everyone in character, so let me know how I did!

_Words (Not including Author's Notes): 2950_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Wish I did though!_

_**WARNING: THIS FIC HAS A RELATIONSHIP INVOLVING TWO GUYS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, THEN WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS!? IF YOU'RE AN AUTHOR ON FANFICTION YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YAOI IS BY NOW!!! BUT IF YOU REALLY FEEL THE NEED TO FLAME ME THEN KUDOS TO YOU-YOU HAVE NO LIFE.**_

**RESIDENT EVIL 5 HAS TAKEN OVER MEH LIFE!!!!**

Two bodies were wrapped within the comfort of each other, one tan teenage male with messy electric blue hair wrapped around another who was pale and had shorter black hair with three white stripes going horizontally on the left side.

The curtains were drawn shut-making the room as dark as it could get with the morning sun shining through, the two teenagers still fast asleep. It truly was a touching moment of utter…cuteness. (Yeah, shaddup. I could have picked a better word, but who has the time for that anymore?) This moment of complete perfection could of-would of-_should of-_lasted forever…but as all things go, something had to happen to ruin said perfect moment.

Amazingly, it was the annoying ringtone of a cellphone that was placed on a nightstand next to the bed where said teenagers were cuddling in their sleep.

The black haired one cracked open his golden eyes and glared angrily at the glowing and ringing phone across from him. Grumbling angrily about waking him up before his alarm went off, he reached over and answered the phone.

"This had better be important…" he grumbled, the one behind him hugging him closer.

"Kid…just tell them that they'll have to face the awesomeness of me if they don't go away…"

Kid glanced back. "I'll remember that Black Star."

"Kid! Where are you!?" the voice of Liz exclaimed from over the small device, making Kid sit up in surprise. Why was Liz calling him now? It was before 6AM-

Gasping, he glanced at the only window in the room, seeing rays of sunlight streaming through the cracks. The sun came up at 6:40AM…so…

"It's 7:20 Kid! We've got that really important test in biology first period! _Where are you!?"_ she demanded, "School starts in only twenty minutes!!!"

Not only did Kid NOT wake up at exactly 6AM (he would have rather set his alarm to 8AM-it's symmetrical, but that was twenty minutes after school started…so 6AM was the next best thing)-but he had twenty minutes to get to school or risk completely failing a 200 point test that he had first period-as well as Black Star.

Somehow managing to ignore the fact that he hadn't woken up at a symmetrical time, the pale teen threw the covers off him and his cuddle buddy, Black Star groaning as Kid left the warmth of his arms.

"Kiiiiid…" he groaned.

"Wake up Black Star!" Death the Kid exclaimed as he raced to pick up his blue jeans, "It's 7:20!!"

Now, Black Star wasn't one to wake up for just about anything (not even Kid sometimes), but it just so happened that if he managed to score a zero on said important test then he would completely flunk out of biology. (La gasp! No more sitting with Kid during class!? WAKE UP YOU FOOL!!!) So, with the speed of a rabid squirrel and the grace of a drunken ox he managed to throw himself completely out of bed and onto the floor, Kid looking down in disbelief.

"Why didn't your alarm go off!?" he asked as he pulled his jeans on while Black Star got up and ran to his dresser. (Yeah…they're at Black Star's place…should've mentioned that earlier)

The electric blue haired teen began throwing random articles of clothing across the room as he searched for some pants. Finally finding some black baggy pants that reached halfway down his shins he then switched his search for a shirt.

Kid pulled on his black socks and shoes, leaving him shirtless. "Black Star! Where's my shirt?"

"Hanging off the ceiling fan."

Sure enough, when Kid looked up he spotted his shirt-just as Black Star had said-on the ceiling fan a good ten feet above him. "How am I supposed to reach that!?"

"Wear one of mine!" the other teen replied as he threw a black tee-shirt with red lettering that spelled out 'MONDAYS SUCK' to Kid, who quickly dropped it.

"I can't wear that! It's not symmetrical!" he exclaimed in horror.

Black Star threw a sleeveless shirt over his own head and grabbed a pair of mismatching socks and shoes. "Come on Kid! We can't miss this test! Just put it on and change it later!!"

"Absolutely not! I'd rather go to school shirtless!"

"Really? Cool!"

Kid glared. "You're a pervert."

"You have OCD." the other pointed out.

"Point taken…" the black haired teen mumbled as he winced before pulling the shirt over his head. It sickened him to know that it wasn't symmetrical at ALL…but that test was just WAY too important to miss! If he could just finish the test on time, then maybe he could sneak out of school to go pick up another shirt from his house…or maybe he had one in his locker? He could never remember where he kept all of his emergency shirts.

After slipping on said shirt he caught his reflection in one of the many mirrors Black Star had in his room that he used to look at himself. (Or, you know…check out how they looked while having smex XD) He looked so…_unsymmetrical_. How could anyone live with themselves knowing that they looked like this!?

"I'm so ugly! I don't deserve to live!!" Kid exclaimed-going into one of his random depression fits. Black Star sighed. Normally he'd try to cheer up his odd boyfriend, but they had seventeen minutes to get their asses to school, and trying to comfort Kid usually took a good ten. "I'm so unsymmetrical!" he sobbed.

"Ugh! No you're not, you're really hot!" Black Star exclaimed as he grabbed Kid, slung the crying teen over his muscular shoulder, raced downstairs into the kitchen, kicked down the back door and then tore through the backyard and jumped over the fence before racing through the numerous backyards towards Death City High School.

**YOU'REJUSTANGRYBECAUSEIHAVEOODLESOFNOODLESANDYOUDON'T!**

"I hope Black Star and Kid hurry…" Tsubaki mumbled as she twisted her ponytail and looked out the second story biology classroom to the students walking and running in the main courtyard below. "Were you able to reach them Liz?" she asked.

"Yeah. I managed to reach Kid. I'm sure they're on their way here now…" she replied, smiling. "Black Star's lucky that Kid was there or he'd sleep in and miss the test entirely."

Liz's sister, Patti, giggled as she looked out the window as well. "Look Sis! All of the students look like little ants!"

"Good for you Patti." she mumbled before looking towards one of the tables where two students were sitting, a boy and a girl. "Hey Maka, how goes the studying?"

The one called Maka looked up-her long pigtails moving with her. "Great! I'm going to ace this test!" she looked over to the white haired male sitting-er sleeping-next to her. "Soul…you should be studying!" she tried.

"Nah…that's so uncool. I'll just bullshit it like I always do…" he grumbled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

"But Professor Stein has made it very clear that it's the most important test of the year aside from exams…" she mumbled.

"Why should I worry about this test when I've never studied for any of the other ones?" he asked as he continued to not give a shit.

Maka sighed. There was just no reasoning with Soul when he felt like being lazy. Deciding to drop it, she returned to her previous task of studying.

Tsubaki fidgeted as she looked back at the clock. "They have ten minutes…" she whispered. "Where are they?'

Liz shrugged. "Who knows? Since Kid didn't answer his home phone he must have been staying at Black Star's house. And his house isn't too far from here…" she mumbled as she looked out the window as well.

Another seven minutes passed-Tsubaki looking at the clock each and every minute that passed before returning to looking out the window. She was now pacing back and fourth as their teacher, Professor Stein entered the room. Upon seeing Tsubaki he frowned.

"If you have to go to the bathroom Tsubaki-I suggest you go now." he stated. "I won't allow anyone to leave during the test."

The black haired girl looked up and smiled. "Oh. No Professor Stein. I'm just wondering where Black Star and Kid are…"

"Ah…carry on then." he mumbled as he walked up to his desk and set down his briefcase.

"Hey hey! Look Sis! I see Sonic the Hedgehog!" Patti exclaimed as she tapped Liz's shoulder, making the other sister look over in complete confusion.

"You…what?"

"Look!"

Thinking her sister was crazy, Liz squinted out the window-surprised when she saw _something _flying through the parking lot at insane speeds and into the school building. She blinked in confusion.

"What the hell was THAT?" she asked out loud, Tsubaki shrugging in answer.

Only thirty seconds later and Black Star appeared in the classroom, Kid still slung over his shoulder. "No need to fear! The great me is here!" he exclaimed, smirking.

Stein stared at his loudmouth student. "That's great Black Star. Now, _please _get your hand off Kid's behind and set him down…"

"Huh? Oh, okay!" said teen exclaimed as he set his boyfriend on his feet. "There ya go Kid! You can thank me now!" he grinned.

Alas, Kid still had his face in his hands while moaning about how 'unworthy he was' and 'how he didn't deserve to live'. Sighing, Stein walked calmly over to the crying teen and smacked him across the face-shutting Kid up instantly as he stared at the professor in shock.

"Kid…you can return to your depressed state _after _class, mkay?" he asked while walking back to his desk and began rummaging through papers.

Tsubaki smiled as she walked over. "I was so worried about you two! I thought you were going to be late! Don't do that again guys!" she chided, Black Star smirking.

"Don't worry about me Tsubaki! For I am so awesome that I cannot miss a test!"

"FYI: You've missed more tests than anyone else in the school." Liz reminded as she walked past the teens and to her seat, Patti giggling as she followed her sister and sat down besides her.

Soul decided to wake up from his slumbering state and turned to face his best friend. "Hey Black Star. I'm amazed that you actually decided to come."

"Yeah well…" the electric blue haired kid rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't afford to miss this test. Neither can Kid." he motioned to his boyfriend who was currently shaking his head while rubbing his cheek where Stein slapped him.

"Ugh…okay. I'm better now." he mumbled, looking towards Black Star. "Did you grab any of my stuff before you got here?"

DING! DING! DING!

"…never mind." they didn't even have any pencils to take the test with!!

Maka turned around in her seat and smiled as she held out two pencils. "Here. You can borrow these."

Making a mental note to tell Maka just how freaking AWESOME she was after class, Kid took the two pencils and handed one to Black Star-the two of them heading over to the table that they shared.

"Did you study for-no. Nevermind. You didn't." Kid mumbled, Black Star smirking as he sat down next to him.

"Why should I study for tests? I am after all-the man that will surpass God."

Kid shrugged. "Well, good luck."

Black Star smirked. "I am going to surpass God! I don't need luck!" A pause. "But I'll accept yours."

"Glad to hear."

"Okay!" Stein shouted from the front of the room. "I'll hand out your tests now. Anyone cheats, and I'll dissect you! Got that!?"

Everyone had gone silent and were now staring at their biology teacher as if he were crazy. (Hahaha…the irony.) Stein blinked back at his class in response.

"Maky. Stop looking at me. You have forty minutes to complete these tests…" he began as he walked around the room and placed sheets of paper in front of the students face down. "There are five pages and fifty questions. You have only this period to complete them-yes Soul?"

"What if we blow up or something?" the white haired teen asked.

"…then you fail." Stein mumbled as he finished handing the sheets out. "Okay! You have forty minutes starting…NOW!"

The students that actually cared quickly began their test-the sound of pencils filling the quiet room. Soul sighed and began his slow and patient work on said test. Bullshitting had gotten him so many C's-why shouldn't it work now?

**BE AFRAID. BE…SORT OF AFRAID. OF NOODLES.**

"I can't believe just how easy that test was!" Maka exclaimed as the group of friends exited the biology lab after first period ended.

"…I thought it was hard." Tsubaki mumbled as she clutched her books close to her chest.

"AH! I have to agree with Maka! It was the easiest test in the whole wide world!" Black Star exclaimed, punching his fist into the air-everyone flatting him with a glare. "What?"

"Black Star, you didn't even know what material the test was over." Liz pointed out.

"Yes I did! It was over biology!" the spiky blue haired teen replied, Kid smacking his palm against his own forehead.

"I mean specifically." Liz stated.

"…I am far too amazing to have even _cared _about what it was over."

"You have no clue, do you?" Soul asked.

"Pfft. Of course I do."

"Well…" Kid began as the group reached a corner of the hallway, "I'm going to my locker to get my things as well as a symmetrical shirt. See ya later." he said as he waved and walked down said hallway.

Liz sighed. "Ya know what I'll never get?"

"How awesome I am!?" Black Star practically yelled.

"No…what I'll never get is _why _Kid-the most Obsessive Compulsive person out there-is dating you. His life is symmetry, and you're the farthest thing from it." she pointed out.

Black Star grinned. "Well Liz, I'm just so amazing-how could anyone resist me?"

Maka rolled her eyes and Tsubaki lightly sighed. Patti took this opportune moment to start giggling…again.

"I hear that man!" Soul exclaimed as he hi-fived the hyperactive blue haired teen. "Black Star is too amazing to not date!"

"Uh, Soul…you do know that nobody in the entire school wants to date him…" Maka pointed out, the white haired teen glancing over.

"That is so uncool Maka." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Liz shook her head. "Well, let's change the subject. What's for lunch today?"

"I think it's Chinese Chicken…" Tsubaki mumbled, tapping her lower lip with a finger.

"NO WAY! I LOVE CHINESE CHICKEN!!! BAKUUUU STAR!!!" the crazy hyperactive blue haired teen screamed as he ran down the hall, leaving the others behind to stare.

**EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT NOODLES ARE GOOD FOR YOU!! DUHHH!**

_7:30AM-The Next Day…_

"Glad to see that you two are on time today…" Liz mused to Black Star and Kid, the former frowning.

"Yeah well…my dad got mad at me for kicking down the back door yesterday morning…so I decided to stay the night at Kid's house."

Kid stared. "He snuck in through my window at 11PM and scared the crap out of me." he mumbled, dusting off his perfectly symmetrical black jacket-a red tee shirt underneath.

"Hey, you're symmetrical today." Maka pointed out.

"Yeah well…I didn't wake up ten minutes before class started this time." Kid mumbled as he glared at his boyfriend. "Unlike Black Star here…I have a working alarm clock."

"Ah, glad to see you're here on time Kid…Black Star." Stein mumbled as he entered his classroom. "I have the tests graded and will be handing them back this morning."

Maka smiled. "How many passed?"

"If by pass you mean 60% and up…then about ten of you did." he replied, walking to his desk to set down his briefcase.

The pigtailed girl bit her nails. Soul smirked as he pat her back.

"Hey, you study all the time. I'm sure you got the highest grade in the class." he assured. "This is so uncool Maka, stop worrying."

"I can't help it Soul! Unlike you, I actually WORRY about my grades!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and glaring at the white haired teen.

Stein smiled from his desk in front of the classroom. "Well, since there are no retakes of this test and nobody missed it yesterday-I suppose I can pass them back now." he mused out loud, Maka looking over.

"R-really!?" she exclaimed.

"You do know that we would have gotten them back in 10 minutes, right?" Liz asked to the…cream hair colored girl. (It's not brown, it's not blonde. It's cream.)

The group of friends watched as their teacher passed back their tests. Upon seeing her grade, Maka cheered.

"Yes!!! A 100!! Perfect score!!!"

Soul smirked as he looked at his C-. "See? Told ya you'd do fine."

"BAKUUUUU STAR!! 88!!"

At the mention of 88, Kid freaked out.

"WHAT!? 88!? I got a 93!!! There is nothing symmetrical about 93!" he cried as he looked at his test with tears in his eyes. "Professor Stein! Can't me and Black Star switch grades!?" he pleaded.

Stein blinked at the sobbing teen. "Kid…93 is a great score…you did better than Black-"

"What's the point if I can't be PERFECT!!" the raven haired teen shouted as he ran out into the hallway, no doubt to go and wallow in his self-pity.

Black Star sighed. "I'll go get him…" he mumbled as he walked out and into the very same hallway that Kid had charged into moments ago. "Hey Kid!! Come back! Don't you want to hug your amazing boyfriend!? KID!!!"

_"I need a career change…" _Stein thought as he turned around and walked back to his desk.

**MY BRO SCREAMS REALLY LOUD WHEN HE PLAYS GTA4 ON XBOXLIVE. ANNOYING!**

So, drop me a review! I'd like to know what you think! I'm planning on writing more BlackStar/Kid one-shots in the future if this goes well! ^^ So, until next time…uh, STAY IN SCHOOL AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! It makes me moi moi happy!!


End file.
